Closer
by Robin2
Summary: I'm not sure how this story is going to go, so I'm up for any suggestions. I'm thinking it could be a trory. RR please.


A/N: Hello to anyone who actually wants to read this. I'm not sure how I want this to go. I'm thinking a trory but I don't know what to do, so any ideas? Please R/R and tell me what you think.

Closer

"Have you seen the new girls?" "Have you seen the new guy?" was all that could be heard through the halls of Chilton. Rory stood in front of her locker, waiting for it to magically open; alas it didn't head her call. She tried the old banging trick that a certain someone always used but to no avail.

"If you open, I'll feed you coffee," she cooed, slowly stroking the door, hoping no one would notice her last resort.

"Talking to your locker, again, Mary?"

"N—yes. What's it to you?"

"Well you see, if you just do this…" Tristan muttered as he punched the center of the locker and pulled the locker door open. "It will open. No cooing needed."

"Evil locker," she muttered as she started to swap her books.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where room 400 is?" a girl asked to Rory's side.

"Why yes, I could take you there myself," Tristan answered, suggestively.

"Right. Do you know where room 400 is?" the girl ignored him and directed her attention to Rory.

"Yeah, right down the hall. The last door on the right," Rory said, pointing down the hall.

"Thank you," the girl said as she made her way down the hall to her classroom.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one immune to the Dugrey charm, such a shame." Rory closed her locker and sauntered away.

* * *

"What are you reading?" 

"Words, words, words."

"Hamlet."

"Interesting."

"Pourquoi?"

"Cause you knew where it was from."

"Well my old English teacher drilled it into my head." The new girl said.

"I'm Rory," she said holding out her hand.

"Robin," the girl answered, taking Rory's hand in hers.

"So where are you from?"

"Massachusetts. My parents moved my brother, sister, and me and to here of all places; no offence."

"None taken. I don't live here in Hartford. I live in Stars Hollow."

"Lucky; I have to live near these people," Robin said. "I hope you aren't friends with that guy."

"Oh, Tristan. No, he just enjoys tormenting me."  
"As he would."

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Rory said, smiling.

"Casablanca?"

"You've seen it?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah, who could forget those last lines?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Rory," she said, waving to someone down the hall. "But my brother's waiting. Say, do you want a ride?"

"No, that's ok. It's probably way out of your way."

"I don't care."

"Well, if you're sure it's alright."

"Yeah, sure. Come on, I'll introduce you to Will and Danielle," Robin said as she headed to the couple at the end of the hallway. "Hey Will, Danielle. This is Rory… sorry I didn't catch you're last name."

"Gilmore," she said extending her hand to the two in front of her.

"We're giving her a ride home."

"Sure, you'll just have to give me directions," Will said.

"It's the least I can do."

* * *

"So this is Stars Hollow?" Danielle asked as she peered out the window at the town. 

"In all it's glory," she said as they drove down the street. "Hey, stop here. I need coffee. You guys are welcome to come and taste what my mom and I refer to as the elixir of life."

"Oh, I love coffee," Danielle smiled.

"I love your family."

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Will laughed.

They walked into the diner only to be greeted by a very high-pitched voice.

"Rory!" A thirty-something woman exclaimed, running over to Rory. "And friends," She said, turning her attention to the three people behind her daughter.

"Mom, this is Robin, Danielle, and Will. They're new at Chilton."

"Ah, I see. Where are you from?"

"A small town in Massachusetts called Holliston that absolutely no one outside of the state has heard of," Will answered.

"Ah, I see. Coffee, anyone?"

"Yes, please," they all said in unison.

"Fellow coffee lovers?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Not more crazies to add to this asylum of town," Luke grumbled from behind the counter.

"Nope, just more people who love the taste of coffee," Rory told him. "This lovely man is our coffee provider a.k.a. Luke."

"What can I get you three?"

"Coffees all around!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"No, they can have coffee. You've already had 6 cups just since you've been here," Luke told her.

"Luuuke."

"Yeeees?" he mockingly responded. Lorelai frowned and whispered something in Robin's ear.

"I'll have two actually."

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying, Lorelai."

"What are you talking about? I'm just an innocent bystander," she said holding her hands up.

"I'm sorry for my mother's antics," Rory mumbled to her new friends.

"Antics? No coffee for you," Lorelai said. "Just kidding, I'm not that cruel."

"Can we get those to go?" Danielle asked.

* * *

"Mary," Rory heard a voice say to her side. 

"Bible boy," she said.

"Oh, I like that one. Did Lorelai come up with that one?" Robin said, approaching her locker.

"Who else would?"

"Well, you."

"True, she is my mother. But she came up with it."

"That means you were talking about me," Tristan mused. "Hello new girl."

"Wow, aren't you creative. It almost makes my knees melt," Robin said sarcastically.

"I could do something— "

"Bye, Tristan," Rory interrupted, shutting her locker and joining Robin.

"Hola," Danielle approached, linking arms with Robin.

"I meant to ask, are you guys twins or something?"

"Fraternal."

"That would make sense."

* * *

"Hello, new girl." 

"Hello, Satan."

"Ah, I see you've picked up Mary's pet names," Tristan smirked, sitting down behind her.

"Scratch the pet name part and the Mary and you've almost got it," she said, turning to the girl in front of her.

"Hello, other new girl." Danielle looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Very creative."

"I never caught your name."

"That's because I wouldn't have been thinking if I had told you it," Robin smiled sweetly.

"Class, settle down. We have two new students who just transferred to Chilton. Girls, please introduce yourselves," the teacher commanded.

The two girls rose from there seats and waved.

"Names, please." The teacher said, rising a smirk from Tristan's lips.

"Robin Windsor."

"Danielle Windsor."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Tell me, please.  



End file.
